The Darkness Hearts
by Ortensielle
Summary: Mitsuko est une jeune fille de seize ans. Elle partageait sa vie avec Naomie et Axel, ses meilleurs amis. Tous les trois se rendaient toujours sur une île proche de la leurs. Mais tandis que leur amitié semblait éternelle, un phénomènes des plus étrange leur arriva... Quel est cet étrange phénomène? Pour le savoir, venez suivre Mitsuko dans son aventure, à la recherche de ses amis
1. Chapter 1

** -Introduction-**

Au beau milieu de la mer, une grande île habitée commence à se faire recouvrir par un épais brouillard. Sur cette île, deux fillettes se promènent au bord de la mer. Le brouillard se rapproche alors d'elles. Le vent se lève. Les vagues s'affolent. Les deux filles commencent à s'inquiétées.

Soudain, un tremblement de terre fait tomber les deux jeunes filles. Une vague imposante vient percuter la plage. Elles se font alors emporter par la vague. Mais d'un coup, venant de la mer, une grande lumière en sort. C'est une des deux filles qui émet cette lumière d'espoir. Comme un énorme grand rayon de soleil.

Les deux corps des filles se déposent alors sur une plage non loin de leur île. Le sable doux rentre alors en contact avec leur visage pâle. Leurs poumons sont remplis d'eau. Plus aucune ne bouge. Celle qui a émis la lumière a des cheveux blonds qui se confondent avec le sable. L'autre a les cheveux brun noisette, mais ses cheveux sont foncés par l'eau qui les a recouverts lors de l'assaut de la vague. La mer se calme étrangement, comme si une grande force l'empêche de continuer sa colère. Mais le brouillard lui, devient de plus en plus épais, et se rapproche des deux jeunes filles, comme des ténèbres qui envelopperaient une seul chose. Aucun des deux corps ne donne signe de vie. La puissance de la mer était peut-être trop forte pour ces deux âmes sensibles. Soudain, le plus petit doigt de la jeune fille blonde bougea. Il bougea à peine, mais prouva que la jeune fille a survécu à ce qui semblait impossible. Le brouillard se désintégra lentement. Il part, comme s'il avait perdu un combat, comme si son combat était de faire perdre la vie à ces deux filles. La jeune fille laisse sortir des toussotements, qui passe à des crachas d'eau. Après avoir vidé l'eau de ses poumons, elle se releva, contemplant le paysage tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouve sur une île non loin de la sienne. Cette île parait petite, mais paraît aussi magnifique. Lorsqu'elle scruta les horizons, elle se rendit compte que son amie est toujours allongée sur le sable. Elle se précipite alors sur elle. Elle la secoue plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse. Son amie tousse et crache ensuite l'eau de ses poumons. D'un geste brusque, elle se lève et observe l'île. Toutes deux furent par la suite, obliger de rentrer à la nage dans leur autre île. Ce qui leur semblait étrange, c'est que l'île sur laquelle elles s'étaient échouées, n'était pas la avant la tempête.

Depuis qu'elles l'eurent découverte, chaque jour, elles s'y rendirent pour l'aménager en y construisant une cabane, et pour passer leur temps à jouer.

Dans l'année de leurs 11 ans, les deux filles se rendent sur leur île après une tempête. Alors que la fille brune cherchait des coquillages pour décorer leur cabane, elle trouva un garçon, étalé sur la plage. Elle se précipita alors pour le ramener dans la cabane. Heureusement, les deux filles avaient créé un lit dans leur cabane, fait de grandes feuilles de palmier. Elles s'en occupèrent jusqu'à son réveil. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie avant son naufrage. Le garçon a les cheveux d'un beau brun, qui vire quelque peu vers le rouge, et il a les yeux verts. Il fut par la suite, adopté par une gentille famille de l'île dans laquelle vivent les jeunes filles. Chaque jour, depuis qu'il a fait naufrage, il retourne avec les deux filles sur l'île pour y passer leur temps, et mieux se connaître. Une grande amitié va alors avoir lieu entre eux.

** Chapitre 1: Trois ans plus tard**

L'espace. Tout autour de moi, se trouve l'espace. Je marche sur un chemin parsemé de sable violet. Le chemin semble infini et interminable. Je commence à marcher, lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle.

«Tu es la clef, Mitsuko.». Je m'arrêtai net, en entendant mon nom. Mes cheveux blonds commencent à partir dans le vent, comme si quelqu'un soufflait dessus.

«Qui est là? Et de quoi me parlez-vous? Demandai-je alors avec courage.

-Suis toujours la lumière...» continua la voix.

Elle est froide et lugubre. Et pourtant, elle donne une impression de confiance. Elle est inconnue pour moi.

«Mais de quoi me parlez-vous, je ne comprends rien! Persistai-je.

-Ne suis jamais les ténèbres. Jamais! Aie confiance en la lumière, et donc en toi. Et retiens bien une chose: si tu rejoins les ténèbres, fais-en une force, et sers-toi de la lumière...»

La voix diminue de plus en plus, elle part. Je commence alors à courir, mais en vain. Je crie à la voix de revenir, car je veux savoir plus de détails. Mais alors que je cours après la voix, je tombe. Je me rends compte que je me trouve dans mon lit.

«Encore un rêve...» me dis-je.

Je me lève doucement jusqu'à être assise dans mon lit. Je regarde par ma fenêtre qui est juste à côté de moi. J'ai une vue sur l'île. Je l'ouvre alors, et j'admire la vue. Je remarque qu'il y a de l'agitation sur l'île. Ce doit être Axel, puisqu'il y vient très tôt à chaque fois. Je me dépêche de me préparer pour aller le voir. Peut-être qu'entre temps, Naomie va nous rejoindre. Mais elle met beaucoup de temps à se préparer, parce qu'elle veut se faire belle...devant Axel! Oui, elle l'aime, mais elle est trop timide pour le lui avouer. Elle met toujours une demi-heure pour brosser ses cheveux bruns, et elle met beaucoup de temps pour bien mettre son maquillage.

J'arrive sur la plage. Je prends ma barque et je me dirige sur l'île. Axel a l'air content de me voir, comme d'habitude.

«Bonjour Mitsuko, bien dormis? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui...».

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, après le rêve que j'ai fait.

«Quelque chose ne vas pas? me dit-il en voyant que quelque chose me préoccupe.

-Non c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit, c'est tout.

-Tu veux aller te reposer dans la cabane? me dit-il.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, ça passe.»

À ce moment-là, Naomie nous rejoins.

«Hello tout le monde, comment vous allez ce matin? nous dit-elle,

-Tout vas bien, lui répond Axel, j'étais justement en train de parler avec Mitsuko.»

Naomie est très joyeuse, mais n'ose pas le montrer pour qu'Axel ne le remarque pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'impression qu'Axel à remarquer que Naomie est attirée par lui... Et par conséquent, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'évite un peu, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas... Mais Naomie ne s'en méfie pas. En même temps, nous sommes meilleurs amis tous les trois depuis trois ans, et une amitié comme la nôtre ne pourrait pas se gâcher... Nous nous sommes fait tellement de promesse, et tous les trois, jamais ne nous sommes laissés seuls. Et d'ailleurs, nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais nous laissé seul.

«Hey, Mitsuko, tu es dans la lune? m'interrompit Naomie pendant que je réfléchis.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je réfléchissais...» leur dis-je tout en rougissant.

Ils se sont mis à rire. Ils me connaissent trop, et ils savent que lorsque je suis gênée même pour la plus petite chose, je rougis. Axel court vers nous et nous saute dessus. Nous tombons dans le sable et nous explosons de rire. Nous nous asseyons tous les trois sur le sable doux.

«Vous vous souvenez de la promesse que nous nous sommes fait? Commença Axel.

-Bien sûr, comment oublier une telle promesse!» nous dit Naomie. Je pense qu'elle dit ça, parce que c'était Axel qui l'avait dite.

«Nous sommes, et resterons toujours ensemble! Repris-je. Passez-moi vos mains.»

Juste avant de partir ce matin, j'avais pris avec moi la surprise que je leur avais préparée depuis longtemps. Je leur tends ma main, où à l'intérieur, se trouve trois petites chaines et au bout se trouve une toute petite lune en or. Les chaines le sont aussi d'ailleurs.

«Mitsuko... Mais tu n'aurais jamais du! me dit Axel, étonné.

-Ce sont les trois mêmes chaines. Deux peuvent se mettre en bracelet, et une en collier. Nous partageons la même lune, commençais-je, et donc, s'il devait nous arriver d'être séparé, nous serons toujours ensemble, grâce à ces chaînes.

-Mais, jamais nous serons séparées Mitsu, jamais! me répéta alors Naomie.

-Et bien c'est ce qui compte pour moi. En attendant, prenez-les, au moins, on sera toujours ensemble et on pensera toujours à nous grâce à ça.

-Je vous le promets, on ne s'oubliera jamais, nous dit Axel.

-Jamais! Continua Naomie

- Jamais.» Finis-je.

Nous nous sommes pris tous les trois dans nos bras, et nous nous sommes mis à rire. Naomie et moi, l'avons mis en bracelet, puisque j'ai déjà le collier que ma grand-mère m'a offert, et que je n'enlèverais jamais. Axel, lui, l'a mis en collier. Depuis, nous les portons toujours.


	2. Là où tout à commencé

Des jours passèrent. Nous trouvons qu'il fait de moins en moins beau, mais on s'en contre fiche, tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout nous vas. Je vais à l'île. Je prends ma barque, comme toujours. J'arrive, et pour une fois, personne. Je vais m'attaquer à la décoration de la cabane, parce que oui, nous ne l'avons toujours pas finit. Nous passons tout notre temps à nous amuser, alors on oublie complètement la cabane. Je sors et je me dirige vers l'arrière de l'île.

Soudain, une voix m'appelle... J'entends mon nom, mais je ne sais pas d'où elle provient. Pourtant, je cherche partout, mais la voix persiste... Et elle ressemble à celle qui est dans mes rêves depuis pas mal de temps. Je me rapproche d'un grand buisson. Maladroitement, je trébuche et je tombe dans le buisson. Lorsque je me relève, la surprise me prend très vite. Je suis dans une sorte de... De grotte? Une toute petite grotte, avec des dessins sur les parois quelque peu fissuré. Je me lève doucement. C'est vraiment étrange, lorsqu'Axel est arrivé parmi nous, on a pourtant bien exploré l'île, et jamais nous ne sommes tombés sur cette grotte... Il y a bien une grotte, mais elle est vraiment petite, juste à côté de notre cabane...

Je m'approche des dessins. Certains sont confus, je n'arrive pas à en reconnaitre la forme. Et alors que je passe ma main sur la paroi pour suivre le chemin des dessins, je m'arrête sur le plus imposant... Ce...Ce n'est pas possible! Ne me dîtes pas que... Non, cela doit être une coïncidence... Et pourtant, c'est tellement ressemblant... Une forme ronde, avec à l'intérieur, à la gauche, un croissant de lune noir, et avec la forme ronde de ce croissant de lune, vient le côté du soleil bien jaune. Le collier que ma grand-mère m'a offert est exactement pareil! Mais, ça doit être une coïncidence, un dessin pareil se trouve partout enfin... Ma grand-mère m'a dit, avant qu'elle ne parte, que ce collier se transmet de génération en génération. Elle ne l'a pas donné à ma mère, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'à ma naissance, elle nous a abandonnée, mon père et moi.

Je n'ai jamais su à quoi ressemblait ma mère. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'elle était partie pour quelque chose d'important, mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Il s'obstinait à me faire croire ce qu'il me disait, mais en réalité, je pense qu'il n'a jamais réussis à ce dire à lui-même qu'elle était réellement partie, et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

La voix revient. Elle m'appelle toujours. Elle murmure cette fois. Elle est ici, mais je ne vois personne. Je ne suis quand même pas folle!

«Qui est là?» demandai-je, après quelque temps de réflexion. Mais la voix s'arrêta net dès lors que j'eu posé cette question.

«Répondez-moi! Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi me harcelez dans mes rêves?! Lui dis-je alors.

-La lumière... Bas-toi pour elle, et ne tombe pas dans les ténèbres... fit la voix après quelques minutes d'attente.

-...Bien sûr que je ne tomberais pas dans les ténèbres... Mais pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela? Je ne comprends pas trop... lui répondis-je sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je dis...

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu dois juste suivre ton cœur, reprit-elle, c'est la première fois qu'elle me répond.

-Mais je l'ai toujours fait, je suis mon cœur!... Mais pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela?! Je veux des réponses! Commençai-je à crier, déterminer à avoir une réponse.

-Parce que tu en auras besoin. Nous avons confiance en toi, me révéla-t-elle. Profite de ta journée, car cela pourrait bien être la dernière belle journée que tu pourrais passer...

-Nous?... Parce que vous êtes plusieurs? Et... Pourquoi ma journée devrait être la...».

Je suis confuse de cette révélation... Mais la voix ne me répond plus. Elle doit être partie. Le dessin se met à briller, enfin... C'est le soleil qui brille, la lune reste comme éteinte. Puis, devant mes yeux, la lumière s'arrête. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je préfère ne rien dire à Axel et Naomie, sinon ils vont me prendre pour une folle. Je sors du buisson. Pour vérifier, je regarde une nouvelle fois, et la grotte est toujours là. Je ne donnerais pas non plus l'endroit aux autres, sinon, je vais devoir leur expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Alors que je retourne à la cabane, je ne faisais pas attention et je tombe d'un seul coup. J'ai dû me percuter à quelque chose. Je lève les yeux, et je remarque Axel, avec des joues rouge.

«E-Excuse-moi Mitsu', je te cherchais parce que j'ai vu ta barque, et je ne faisais pas attention et... commença Axel à me dire, tout en s'excusant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je en m'excusant à mon tour aussi, je ne faisais pas attention moi non plus, et je t'ai percuté!»

Nous nous sommes regardé, et nous nous sommes mis à rire. Il m'aide à me relever, et pendant son élan, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le prends dans mes bras. En fait, j'ai repensé à ces paroles, lorsque la voix m'a dit " Profite de ta journée, puisque cela pourrait bien être la dernière belle journée que tu pourras passer...". Si elle dit vrai... J'aimerais ne pas la croire, mais voilà maintenant deux mois, nuit par nuit que cette voix essaie de me dire quelque chose... Peut-être que la révélation qu'elle m'a faite... Est-ce qu'elle a voulu me dire?...

«Euh... T-Tout va bien? me demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de ma réaction.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un câlin? Lui dis-je en plaisantant.

-Si, si, ça ne me dérange pas!..»

Je le sens qu'il me serre plus fort. J'ai l'impression qu'Axel s'entend mieux avec moi qu'avec Naomie. Mais je ne lui dit rien, pour ne pas la vexer. Et de plus, j'ai peut-être tort.

Après s'être câliner de bonnes minutes, il me prend la main et m'emmène jusqu'à la cabane. Une fois arrivé, nous nous rendons compte que nous nous tenons toujours la main, alors nous nous lâchons et devenons rouge. Mais on se met tout de suite à rire après. Je connais par cœur Axel, comme Naomie. D'ailleurs, eux aussi me connaissent par cœur.

Naomie nous a rejoints peu de temps après. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de faire voir à Axel le maquillage qu'elle s'est mise. C'est marrant de voir à quel point elle s'applique pour lui faire plaisir.

«Dîtes... Vous avez entendu dire qu'en ce moment, il va y avoir de gros orages? Nous fit remarquer soudainement Naomie.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as peur des orages, fit remarquer Axel. Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne t'arriveras, nous serons toujours la!» lui dit-il.

Elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. J'essayais d'étouffer mon rire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'est tellement marrant de la voir comme ça. Naomie sait pourquoi je ris, mais pas Axel. Elle devient de plus en plus rouge. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, et à mon tour, je deviens encore plus rouge qu'elle! Alors à eux deux, me voyant dans mon état de folie, se mettent à rire de plus belle. Et nous voilà partit dans une folie, sans vraiment savoir la vrai raison de la rigolade. Ça nous arrive très souvent, les délires sans raisons! Et puis, je profite d'eux autant que je le peux, et ça me fait plaisir de rester avec eux.

Alors que je suis à terre, me calmant de mon fou-rire interminable, je me lève et les prends les deux dans mes bras.

«Vous êtes les meilleurs choses qui me soient arrivé dans ma vie! Leur avouai-je.

-Tu l'es aussi pour nous!» me répondis alors Axel.

Naomie me lance un regard noir... Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça... Surtout que je n'en sais pas la raison! Elle devrait se réjouir de ce que j'ai laissé entendre, non? A moins que ce soit parce qu'Axel m'a répondu... J'espère que sa jalousie n'ira pas très loin, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux mes meilleurs amis, et donc pour moi, pas de favoritisme... Mais pour Naomie, c'est différent... Elle préfère Axel, et c'est normale, je ne lui en veux pas. En ce qui concerne Axel, il ne m'a jamais rien dit, ce qui, je suppose, veut dire qu'il n'a pas de favoritisme. Et c'est d'ailleurs mieux comme ça! Enfin... Si il a du favoritisme, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il me préfère à Naomie, c'est peut être juste parce qu'il est timide, et comme il a dû apprendre que Naomie l'aime, il reste éloigné.

Enfin, la journée se passe bien, mais il est déjà tard... Il est donc temps de se laissé... Mais, après la révélation de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie que la journée se termine, car j'ai un peu peur. Mais bon, je pense que j'ai dû m'imaginer tout ça!... J'espère que je ne deviens pas folle! Axel et Naomie ont bien vue que je n'allais pas bien, car je ne leur ai même pas dit d'au revoir en partant.

En tout cas, pour nous, les vacances sont bientôt finis.


	3. Une nuit interminable

Je me pose doucement dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux, malgré les bruits lourds des éclairs qui s'éclatent loin d'ici. Je pense à Naomie, et espère de tout cœur qu'elle n'a pas peur. Je repense aussi, à ce que m'a dit la voix ce matin, à propos de cette journée. Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé, alors je ne devrais pas m'en faire, plus rien ne va m'arriver.

Je ferme mes yeux, doucement... Je commence à m'endormir, lorsqu'un bruit sourd et assommant, s'écrase non loin d'ici. Je me lève en sursaut. J'ai le réflexe de regarde par la fenêtre. Je... Je ne peux pas en croire! La... L'île... Elle... Elle brûle!

Je m'habille en vitesse, et je m'enfuis par la fenêtre. Je ne vais quand même pas sortir par la porte d'entrée, mon père me retiendrait, et je ne pourrais pas aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Une fois arrivé sur l'île, je remarque qu'il y a les barques de Naomie et d'Axel! Je me dépêche, et j'accours vers la cabane. Elle est en feu! Des cendres volent tout autour de la cabane. Son boit craque. La fumée grise pourrait se faire voir à plus d'un kilomètre! Je m'affole, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe!

«Axel, Naomie, où êtes-vous?!» criai-je alors, presqu'à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Mais aucune réponse. J'entends alors beaucoup de bruit sourd, venant de l'arrière de l'île. J'y vois des éclairs, beaucoup d'éclairs frapper à un même endroit! C'est paranormal, je ne comprends plus rien! Je cours alors vers l'appelle des éclairs. J'arrive, et... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe! Une étrange sensation se fait ressentir dans l'air. Le ciel devient noir, je ne vois presque rien.

Alors que j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je crois reconnaître Naomie au loin! Elle est au bout de l'île, et quelque chose d'étrange l'entour! Je cours vers elle, et crie son nom. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle m'entend. J'arrive enfin devant elle. J'essaie d'aller vers elle, mais je me fais repousser directement! Elle... Elle est entourée d'une force...comme... Maléfique?!

«Naomie, que fais-tu! Lui dis-je en criant.

-... Te voilà enfin Mitsu... Nous sommes finis, tout est perdu... me dit-elle froidement.

-Mais que me racontes-tu! Viens m'aider, l'île est en feu!

-Il n'y a pas que cette île qui est en feu... me révéla-t-elle. Regarde, notre île natale aussi, brûle...

-Mais, que me racontes-tu...» Je me retourne, et mon cœur bas à fond. L-L 'île est... Tout est en feu! Mais que se passe-t-il!

«Oh mon dieu! Naomie, je t'en supplie, viens m'aider, il faut aller les sauver! Hurlai-je très fort.

-Il est bien trop tard, me dit-elle d'une voix sombre et glaciale, mais il est encore temps de s'enfuir! Rejoins-moi, les ténèbres se proposent pour nous sauver, et nous aurons une meilleure vie! J'irais chercher Axel après!...

-Mais es-tu folle?! Que t'arrive-t-il Naomie, je ne te reconnais plus!

-Mais je n'ai pas changé Mitsu... m'avoua-t-elle. Aller, viens avec moi, rejoins-moi dans les ténèbres!...»

Elle me tend la main. Mais je ne veux pas y aller. Les ténèbres... Jamais je n'irais là-bas!

«Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je n'irais dans les ténèbres! N'y vas pas Naomie, je t'en supplie! Pense à Axel, pense à moi!»

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit un cauchemar, et que je me réveille dans la seconde qui vient!

Une sorte de brouillard encercle Naomie. Je cours vers elle, et essaie de prendre sa main, pour la sortir de ce pétrin. Mais lorsque je suis à deux doigts d'attraper sa main, l'île se met à trembler, et moi je tombe. En levant les yeux, je ne vois plus Naomie, mais que ce brouillard qui se referme petit à petit, et qui disparaît.

«Naomie!»

Je crie, pensant que cela pourrait la faire revenir. Mais plus rien. Je cours au plus vite vers la cabane. La mer s'agite, comme si elle est en colère! Les vagues commencent à devenir puissante, ça fait vraiment peur! Je crie, je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je dis, mais je crie! Je fais du mieux que je peux, j'essaie à tout prix d'éteindre le feu, mais c'est sans espoir! Les vagues deviennent énormes! Tout à coup, l'une percute l'île natale, et la voilà maintenant inondée! La ville est inondée! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai bien trop peur. De l'angoisse, de la tristesse, de la peur m'envahissent! Je reste paralyser...

Au loin, sur la mer, je vois une énorme vague, qui arrive rapidement dans ma direction. J'en conclue que c'est fini, je vais me faire percuter par cette vague, et tout sera fini. J'entends soudain, la voix d'Axel m'appeler au loin. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis paralyser de peur! Il me cri de bouger, parce que la vague arrive... Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus que la force de parler. J'arrive à lui crier que je ne peux plus bouger. Mais, alors que je commence à retrouver quelques articulations, il est déjà trop tard. La vague est là. Je ferme les yeux, et je me sens emporter. Et pourtant, ça ne vient pas de la vague! Oh non, c'est quelqu'un qui vient de m'emporter avec lui de la trajectoire de la vague. J'ouvre les yeux, et je remarque Axel, les larmes aux yeux.

«A-Axel!... bégayai-je, toujours sous le coup de la peur.

-Purée, j'ai cru que tu allais y passer! me dit-il tout effrayé. Je ne veux pas te perdre tu m'entends?!»

Je le regarde. Il me sourit, heureux de voir que rien ne me soit arrivé.

«Axel, j'ai peur! Lui dis-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là!...» chercha-t-il à me rassurer.

Il me sert encore plus fort dans ses bras, et je fais pareil. Une autre vague arrive. Mais cette fois, elle est inévitable, elle est encore plus grosse que l'île. Nous savons très bien nous deux, qu'il est possible que nous ne nous en sortirons pas ensemble. Je me mets alors à pleurer dans ses bras.

«Non... Ce n'est pas p-possible! Lui dis-je sous l'effet de la peur.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as offert... me dit-il calmement. Ces chaînes d'or, avec laquelle nous ne nous oublierons pas. Pense à cela, lorsque tu voudras nous revoir. Tu m'entends?

-Oui... Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé... Naomie est déjà partit dans les ténèbres alors...

-Que dis-tu?! Elle a rejoint les ténèbres?!... il se mit à réfléchir. Mitsu, je te promets qu'on se retrouvera! Qu'importe le temps que ça nous prendra, on se le promet, Ok?

-Oui, on se le promet!...»

On se sourit alors, malgré le fait que l'on sait ce qu'il va nous arriver dans quelques secondes... Il me montra son petit doigt, ce qui veut dire qu'avec le mien, je dois prendre le sien pour pouvoir réellement conclure cette promesse. Je me dépêche alors de le faire. Je le regarde, lui sourit, et laisse échappé une larme. Il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, avant que la vague ne nous engloutisse.

«N'aie pas peur, je serais toujours avec toi, là...».

Avec son doigt, il touche l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur. Je veux lui répondre, mais trop tard. La vague se percute fortement contre l'île, et vient à son tour, nous percuter.


	4. Enfin réveillée

Des voix... J'entends des voix... Serait-ce... Axel et Naomie? Je... J'ai les yeux fermés. Est-ce que je n'aurais juste fait que dormir? Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai mal à la tête... Je me sens... Différente? Mais pourquoi? J'entends toujours les voix. J'arrive à bouger ma main... Je la bouge, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ça y ait, je sens que j'arrive à bouger les yeux. Je vais essayer de les ouvrir, je veux voir les visages d'Axel et de Naomie.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Je remarque que... Je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Mais, où suis-je alors? Je me lève délicatement. Mes cheveux sont en pétard. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, est très différente de ma chambre. Elle est plutôt petite, mais bien ranger. Une commode se tient en face du lit dans lequel je me trouve. La seule porte de la chambre, se situe tout au fond de la pièce rectangulaire, près de l'angle. Une fenêtre se tient derrière mon lit, alors j'y jette un coup d'œil pour voir où je suis. À l'extérieur, il fait jour.

Contrairement au point de vue de ma chambre, il n'y a pas de plage. Il y a beaucoup de maison. Des gens marchent dehors et se parlent.

Je décide enfin de me lever... J'arrive à peine à tenir debout, comment est-ce possible? Je commence alors à m'exercer, puis, j'arrive enfin à me lever, et rester en appuie sur mes deux jambes. Je me déplace faiblement, mais j'y arrive. Je passe devant un miroir. Je m'arrête d'un seul coup. Je me regarde, et je constate que... J'ai grandis? Mes cheveux sont plus longs, et mon visage s'est encore plus affiner. Et ma poitrine... Elle a... Quelle étrange sensation! Mais, combien de temps suis-je restée endormit? Je remarque que j'ai toujours, et heureusement, le collier de ma grand-mère, et la chaîne en or... La chaîne... Axel, Naomie, où êtes-vous?

Je me dirige vers la porte, puis, je l'ouvre délicatement, avec la peur de ce que je pourrais y voir derrière. Je crois que je suis dans une petite cuisine. Deux garçons s'y tiennent. L'un, qui est blond un peu châtain, les cheveux un peu en pétard avec des yeux marrons, mangent un repas sur une petite table. L'autre est dos à moi, mais je vois qu'il est brun foncé, avec tout aussi les cheveux un peu en pétard. Il est plutôt grand, et plus grand que celui qui mange. Aucun des deux n'ont remarqué que je suis là. Celui qui a les cheveux bruns foncés se retourne, et je remarque qu'il a les yeux marron qui virent sur le noir. Il a l'air surpris de me voir.

«Regarde Diégo, lui dit alors à celui qui mange, elle est enfin réveillée!».

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds, nommé Diégo, sursaute et regarde en ma direction.

«Tu as raison Léon, lui dit-il alors. Bonjour à toi! Comment t'appelles-tu? me demanda-t-il.

-Je... Je m'appelle Mitsuko... Pourrais-je savoir où je suis, et comment je suis arrivée là?

-Tu te trouve dans la Ville des Gardiens, commença alors à m'expliquer le dénommé Léon. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Tu es arrivée ici il y a environ... Deux ans je crois. Nous t'avons trouvé, Diégo et moi, Léon, étendue sur la plage non loin d'ici. Tu étais inconsciente, et depuis, nous avons pris soin de toi depuis.

-D...Deux ans?! M'exclamai-je. J'ai dormis deux ans?! Cela veut dire que j'ai...16 ans?

-Comme moi! reprit Diégo. Et oui, tu étais dans un coma très profond, mais heureusement, tu t'en es sorti. De toute façon, c'était obligé.

-Obliger? Mais pourquoi? Les questionnai-je.

-Mais, parce que tu es l'élue! m'expliqua Diégo. Tu...Tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas?

-Et bien de base, je ne sais même pas où je suis alors... lui avouai-je.

-Hé, Diégo, l'interpela Léon, laisse lui le temps de souffler veux-tu? Elle vient de se réveiller après deux ans de coma!

-Oui, excuse-moi... Je m'emporte un peu, mais je voulais un peu plus te connaître! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas trouvé un garçon avec moi? Il a les cheveux bruns qui virent un peu au rouge, il s'appelle Axel et il porte une petite chaîne en or autour du coup avec un petit croissant de lune au bout...?

-Humm... Nan, ça ne me dit rien. m'avoua Léon.

-Nous t'avions trouvé seule!... Il n'y avait personne d'autres! Continua Diégo.

-Axel, Naomie... murmurai-je.

-Ce sont les noms de tes amis? me demanda Diégo, se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir de m'asperger de question.

-Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivée?» me demanda Léon.

Je me suis assise, et je leur ai tout raconté. Ils étaient vraiment étonnés de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Pour la grotte, ils n'étaient pas tant étonné que ça, et pour la fameuse voix, lorsque je leur en parlais, Diégo souriait fortement à Léon.

«Alors comme ça, elle a pris contacte avec toi... me dit Léon.

-Mais c'est trop cool! S'enthousiasma Diégo.

-De qui me parlez-vous? Leur demandai-je. Vous connaissez la voix qui m'a parlé?

-Si on la connait? Bien sûr qu'on la connait. Tout le monde ici la connait! C'est notre reine, Amalia qui t'as contacté, et c'est elle aussi qui nous a demandé de s'occuper de toi! me révéla Diégo.

-A...Amalia? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle contactée, moi?

-Les révélations ne sont pas pour maintenant, me coupa Léon. Tu dois finir de te reposer. Après, nous t'expliquerons tout, en la présence de notre reine.

-Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait me donner des informations sur mes amis disparus? Leur demandai-je.

-Peut-être, notre reine sais de nombreuse chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne saurais pas ce que sont devenus tes amis!» me répondit alors Léon.

Je suis allée me changer et me préparer, soigneusement, parce que je vais quand même rencontrer une reine, mais j'y vais plus pour avoir des informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé tout ce temps.

Une fois finis, les deux garçons m'emmènent à un immense et majestueux château. J'ai appris durant le trajet, que Diégo à mon âge, et que Léon n'a qu'un an de plus. Ils ne m'ont pas expliqué grand-chose, mais vu leur excitation au fait d'aller voir la reine, ils ont l'air de vraiment l'apprécier. Elle doit être une gentille personne, et elle a l'air d'aimer son peuple.

Nous entrons dans le château. Il est magnifique, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant. J'ai un peu de mal à marcher, a cause du fait que je me suis endormie durant 2 ans... Mais c'est quand même impensable, durant 2 ans, qui sait ce qui a bien pu arriver à Axel, et à Naomie... Naomie, qui est tombé dans les ténèbres... J'espère qu'elle s'en est sorti, du moins, j'espère juste principalement qu'elle va bien! Qu'Axel et elle aillent bien.

Je réfléchis toujours, lorsque Léon et Diégo se mirent à genoux. Je relève les yeux, et je remarque une grande femme. Elle est magnifique. Elle a de longs cheveux brun foncé, avec des yeux bleus éclatant. Elle porte une belle robe très grande, bleu et blanche. Elle tient en sa main droite, un sceptre des plus magnifiques. On dirait qu'il est fait de cristal. Elle me regarde avec des yeux doux, alors je lui rends les mêmes.

Diégo me fait signe de me baisser. Je ne compris pas sur le coup, mais de suite après, je me suis précipité à faire de même, en comprenant que la femme qui se tient devant moi n'est autre que la reine Amalia.

«Levez-vous, voyons.» nous dit-elle avec tendresse. Nous nous exécutons.

«Votre Majesté, commença Léon, nous venons vous informer qu'elle est réveillée, enchaîna-t-il.

-Je le vois bien, répondit-elle. Alors Mitsuko, qu'est-ce que cela te fait de te réveiller parmi nous après deux ans d'inconscience?

-Et bien... Attendez... Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom?! Demandai-je après avoir mieux réfléchis.

-Je te connais depuis que tu es née, Mitsuko... révéla-t-elle.

-Depuis... Que je suis née? Mais vous, je ne vous connais que de nom! Comment est-ce possible? Fis-je.

-Mitsuko, ne parle pas ainsi à notre reine... me dit alors Diégo, tout en étant un peu gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit alors la reine à Diégo, elle ne veut que savoir la vérité, et je vais la lui raconter.» Elle insista d'abord pour qu'on aille nous asseoir. Une fois installé, elle commença.

«Il y a bien longtemps, la terre fut créer. Deux éléments naquirent alors directement. L'un fut sombre, et représenta le mal, et on le nomma les ténèbres. L'autre fut tout son contraire, il fut éclairé, et représentai le bien. On le nomma la Lumière. Certains tombèrent dans le chaos et le néant, et s'emparèrent des ténèbres. D'autre, suivirent le chemin de la Lumière. Alors depuis, ces deux peuples se menèrent la guerre. Il y a une centaine d'année à peu près, deux guerriers de la Lumière se lancèrent dans la guerre, et ils vainquirent la moitié des ombres qui se trouvaient sur terre. Les ombres sont des créations des ténèbres, qui ont pour but de nous éliminer. Mais, il y eut toujours resté les ténèbres en nos mondes.

-Mais, quel est le rapport par rapport à moi? Demandai-je, pressé de savoir la vérité.

-Garde ta patience, j'allais en venir au fait. m'avoua-t-elle. Ta grand-mère faisait partit de nos guerriers.

-Ma...Ma grand-mère?! La repris-je.

-Oui, ta grand-mère, reprit-elle. Ainsi que ta mère... Toutes deux, se sont battues contre les ténèbres. Mais, il y a pas mal de temps, une association maléfiques s'est formée. Elle se nomme "L'Organisation". Elle compterait 11 membres, d'après les dernières informations que nous avons reçus. Ta grand-mère, était une guerrière très spéciale. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Mitsuko, tu vois le collier qu'elle t'a offert?

-Oui... Le collier qu'elle m'a offert avant sa mort... Je l'ai sur moi.

-Et bien, ce collier est la signification d'une grande puissance. Ta grand-mère, était la plus puissante de nos guerrières. Elle était, la lumière! Elle m'a longtemps parlé de toi, en me disant que tu serais la digne héritière de ses pouvoirs. Mais malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer en quoi consisterait ton rôle. Et de plus, tu étais bien trop jeune. Mais maintenant, il faut à tout prix que tu le sache!

-...Pourquoi maintenant? Lui demandai-je.

-Et bien, comme je te l'ai expliqué, ta grand-mère était la plus puissante de nos guerriers. Tous ceux qui étaient avec les ténèbres, ainsi que l'organisation, la craignait. Mais lorsqu'elle fut morte, et j'en suis navrée, les ténèbres se sentirent alors à l'abri, et aucun ne pensèrent qu'il y aurait une succession. Mais je ne sais comment, il y a quelques années, une grande puissance de lumière se fit ressentir par tous. J'ai tout de suite sue que ce ne pouvait n'être que toi! Ils ont reconnus la force de ta grand-mère, mais beaucoup plus forte. Comme ils savaient qu'elle était morte, ils surent donc qu'une succession avait eu lieu. Et depuis Mitsuko, tu es en danger. Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre, pour pouvoir vivre! Mais aussi, tu dois nous protéger, parce nous courrons tous un grand danger, finit-elle.

-Mais... Je... Attendez, je ne comprends rien. Déjà, je n'ai jamais utilisé de lumière ou quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne! Et enfin, ces pouvoirs dont vous le parlez, je n'en ai aucun! Commençai-je à dire, énervée.

-Cela s'apprend, déclara-t-elle. Ta grand-mère a mis du temps à apprendre et...

-Mais ma grand-mère est morte! La coupai-je. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, je vivais paisiblement avec mes amis et mon père, mais tout s'est dégrader il y a deux ans! Maintenant, tout ce que je demande, c'est que tout redeviennent comme avant!

-Si tout c'est dégradé comme tu le dis, c'est à cause des ténèbres! Ils ont réussis à te retrouver, et à t'expulser loin de tes connaissances, pour pouvoir mieux t'atteindre! Mais heureusement, tu as fait naufrage chez nous! Ta grand-mère ne t'a pas offert son collier juste pour sa dignité. Elle te l'as donné, parce qu'elle a confiance en toi, et elle t'a aussi donner une partie de ses pouvoirs, qui se trouvent à l'intérieur du collier. Tu apprendras, en t'entrainant avec mes loyaux sujets. Diégo, Léon, je vous la confie.

-Bien votre altesse, firent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Attendez, ma grand-mère m'a... Confier ses pouvoirs? Réfléchissais-je.

-Oui, mais génétiquement, tu en avais déjà en toi. Et en grande force. Il faut que tu le comprennes Mitsuko, tu es notre seul espoir pour arrêter l'Organisation de leur complot contre la Lumière.

-Mais, que sont-ils exactement, quel est leur but? Demandai-je.

-Leur but? Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils créent les ombres pour pouvoir écraser la lumière. m'explique-t-elle.

-Et que sont les ombres? Continuai-je à demander.

-Les ombres, commença Léon, ce sont des sortent de créature sans vie, qui volent les ombres et les cœurs des humains, en d'autres termes, nous. Ainsi, ils prennent l'apparence de petits êtres noirs aux yeux rouge. Mais, lorsqu'une personne à grande force se fait prendre son cœur et son ombre, il est possible que les ombres prennent alors formes de la personne concernée. Et les ombres sont créé par l'Organisation.

-Alors c'est eux qui sont à l'origine de tout... commençai-je à comprendre.

-Et bien, il y a aussi d'autres ennemis, mais eux font partit des ténèbres, et ne se manifestent que très rarement, donc nous ne savons guère de chose sur eux. m'avoua Diégo.

-Mais alors, repris-je, si les gens se font prendre leur cœur et leur ombre, que leur reste-t-il ensuite, et où cette chose va-t-elle?

-Et bien, leur âme erre dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce que leur cœur et leur ombre soit rendu, en tuant l'ombre qui les a prises, m'expliqua la reine Amalia. Que choisis-tu, Mitsuko.»


	5. La lumière

J'ai très bien compris ce qu'elle m'eut dit. Les garçons par contre, n'eurent pas compris sur le coup. Je ferme alors les yeux, et je respire doucement. J'entends que les garçons se questionnent, mais peu importe. Je repense à tout ce qu'elle a dit, à propos des ténèbres et de ma grand-mère. Si ma grand-mère m'a confié ce collier, qui était ce qu'elle représentait avant, c'est qu'elle m'a fait confiance. Elle s'est battue pour la bonne cause, et je dois honorer cela. De plus, je crois bien qu'un jour où l'autre, il aurait fallu que je le devienne... Et comme ça, peut-être qu'en battant les ténèbres, si Naomie y est encore, elle en reviendra!

Je pris une grande respiration. Après avoir réfléchis, j'ai pris ma décision.

«J'accepte, finis-je par dire. J'accepte d'être une guerrière de la Lumière.

-J'en suis très honorer. Mais, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis? me demanda la reine.

-Je n'ai jamais pris de décision, lui fis-je remarquer. Je n'ai fait qu'être surprise par ce que je venais de découvrir. En fait, j'ai écouté mon cœur, et il m'a dit de suivre ce pour lequel s'est battu ma famille, la paix.»

Ils furent étonnés de ma réponse, mais très heureux. La reine n'est pas surprise de ma réponse, je pense que c'est celle qu'elle attendait.

«Mais dîtes-moi, je n'aurais juste qu'une question à vous poser, repris-je, savez-vous ce qu'est advenue de mes amis, Axel et Naomie?»

Elle me regarde puis baisse les yeux.

«Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose?! J'ai le droit de le savoir, non?!

-Hélas, je ne sais rien...»

Je suis un peu déçue de sa réponse, je m'attendais à avoir des renseignements, mais rien...

Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant, j'ai un but. Celui de sauver les humains des ténèbres, ainsi que de retrouver Axel et Naomie.

«Diégo, Léon, j'aimerais que vous soyez ses compagnons. Vous allez avoir une longue aventure tous les trois, et vous devrez l'aider à s'entrainer. leur dit alors la reine.

-Oui votre majesté. lui répondit Léon.

-Chouette, un nouvel ami... Pardon, oui votre majesté! se reprit immédiatement Diégo.

-Bien. Le royaume, et tous les mondes comptent sur vous, je vous donne toute ma confiance en vous. Votre but est d'éliminer L'Organisation, afin que nul danger ne nous effraie encore.»

Nous sommes par la suite rentrés. Je vais être logée dans la chambre où je me suis éveillée ce matin. Demain, j'ai un entrainement qui commence.

Toute la nuit, je n'ai fait que de réfléchir. Je me suis demandée ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire pendant 2 ans. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés, si tout s'était arrangé pour Naomie et qu'actuellement, ils me cherchent. Et surtout, après deux ans, si ils ont changé physiquement. J'essaie de me les imaginer. Je vois... En fait, je les vois me sourire, et me prendre dans leur bras. Mais je les vois sur notre île, comme avant. Je n'arrive pas à les imaginer maintenant... J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils vont bien.

Le soleil se lève, et je viens tout juste de finir le petit déjeuner que ma préparer Léon. J'ai eu du mal à manger, mais j'ai repris goût aux choses. Diégo est impatient d'aller s'entrainer, moi, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment vont se passer les choses. On m'informe du jour au lendemain que depuis que je suis née, j'ai des pouvoirs, et moi-même je ne le savais pas. Comment dois-je réagir? Et surtout, comment les utiliser, je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'est quand même insensé, j'ai accepté de me lancer dans une mission, dans laquelle je ne sais rien... Comme toute aventure.

Nous nous baladons tranquillement dans les rues de la ville des gardiens.

«Alors comme ça, ta grand-mère était la fameuse Jadia?! La guerrière que tout le monde connais? En conclus Diégo.

-Et bien, il est vrai que son nom est Jadia, et pour le fait que ce soit la fameuse guerrière, et bien apparemment oui...

-Mais, elle ne t'a vraiment jamais rien dit à propos de son statut? demanda Léon.

-Et bien... Jamais. Elle est morte à l'âge de mes cinq ans. La veille de sa mort, elle m'a confiée son collier, et m'a promise qu'il me protégera. Je pense qu'elle faisait allusion aux ténèbres.

-Et ta mère? m'interrogea Diégo. Ta grand-mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit?

-Et bien... commençai-je.

-Chut! Nous coupâmes Léon. Je crois qu'il y a des ombres tout près...»

Nous nous tenons dans une ruelle sombre, un peu plus loin de la ville. Nous avons sans-doute beaucoup marché.

Soudain, un étrange bruit se fit entendre, provenant des poubelles, au fond de la ruelle. On s'en approche doucement, lorsqu'une chose en sortit, d'un seul coup, à grande vitesse. Cette chose a une apparence humaine, enfin, tout est noir. Elle a des yeux rouges. D'autres se montrent. Certain sont petit, d'autre son grand. Ce sont les ombres, et c'est plutôt terrifiant!

«Attention, nous avertit Léon, ils sont nombreux!

-Oui! lui répondit Diégo.»

Tous les deux sortent une arme. Léon a une grande épée en fer, et Diégo, une sorte de petit sceptre qui fait de la magie. Mais moi dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

«Voici ton premier entrainement Mitsuko, me prévint Léon. Cherche le pouvoir de la lumière qui est en toi, et fait le jaillir!

-Facile à dire, quand on ne l'a jamais utilisé... »

À peine ai-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'un groupe d'ombres me saute dessus!

« A l'aide! Leur criai-je, apeuré.

-Mitsuko! hurla Diégo.

- Concentre-toi Mitsuko, tu vas y arriver! Aller! me hurla Léon.

-Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas! M'affolai-je.

-Aller, crois en toi, crois en la lumière!» me hurla encore une fois Léon.

J'ai trop peur. Je ne vois plus rien, il fait noir. Je les entends, les ténèbres, me parler. Ils me disent de les rejoindre, ou j'en serais forcer. Mais je ne veux pas! Je ne peux pas! J'en ai déjà marre, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant! Je ferme mes yeux. J'aurais passé deux ans à dormir pour rien. Soudain, je me suis souvenue de la promesse que nous nous étions faite, avec Axel et Naomie, celle de ne jamais nous séparer... Naomie, Axel... Non, je ne peux pas abandonné, pas maintenant!

Je la vois, je suis sûre que c'est elle! La lumière, elle est là. Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper, les ombres m'en empêchent. Mais je m'en rapproche, j'y suis presque! Encore un petit effort et... Raah, elles m'énervent ces ombres! Ça y ait, j'y arrive, je l'ai!

Je me lève en un seul éclat! Je sens une grande force m'envahir, je la sens!

«Poussez-vous, satanés ombres !» hurlai-je.

Je me relève soudain, laissant échapper de la lumière tout autour de moi. Celle-ci, propulse toutes les ombres d'une vitesse étonnante sur le mur. Avec le choc, cela les a immédiatement tuées. J'ouvre délicatement les yeux, et je remarque que Diégo et Léon sont tous les deux à terre, me fixant, étonné.

«Q...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Leur demandai-je sans trop comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Ta... Ta force... commença Léon.

-Tu es super forte! me dit Diégo tout en se relevant.

-Ah...Ah bon? Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu! Leur dis-je en rougissant.

-Et bien tu vois, tu as réussis, me dit Léon tout en rigolant.

-Pourquoi tu rigole? Lui demandai-je surprise.

-Tu aurais dû voir, dans quel pétrin tu étais!» s'esclaffa-t-il.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. Ils m'ont fait rire de même. C'est vrai que j'étais un peu ridicule à crier dans tous les sens. Maintenant, je sais utiliser la lumière, enfin, il me faut encore un peu d'apprentissage.


End file.
